This invention relates to dispersing compacted modules of seed cotton and feeding the dispersed seed cotton to a cotton gin. More specifically, this invention relates to a system with improved electrical controls for dispersing or decompacting and then feeding seed cotton from compacted modules to cotton gins.
In the prior art there are disclosed systems including a movable apparatus for dispersing and feeding seed cotton from compacted modules to a gin. In such prior art devices, as described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,875 to Condarco, et al, manual controls are provided which require the constant attention of operators to safely and effectively control such systems. Other prior art systems which are used for dispersing and feeding modules of seed cotton are disclosed in patents to Prather, as for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,347. In no prior art cotton module dispersing and feeding system, however, are controls utilized to render the operation of such device automatic so as to minimize the involvement of the operators. Further, no prior art system is operable, whereby an operator may select between a manual and automatic mode of operation.
The present invention is designed to operate to disperse seed cotton from compacted modules and to convey or feed the dispersed seed cotton to a cotton gin for further processing. The instant invention permits operation with minimum operator involvement and maximum safety while permitting an alternate electrical arrangement to allow operation of the system in the non-automatic or manual mode.
One of the key elements in the automatic controls is the utilization of electric eyes in the module dispersing and feeding apparatus to sense the presence or absence of a cotton module to be dispersed and to permit cotton module dispersement and feeding or stoppage of the apparatus upon the presence or absence of such module. The electric eye arrangement and associated electric controls also activate the back-up or containment door at the appropriate time to a closed position adjacent the trailing face of the last module to provide a physical support for the module. The use of the electric eyes also serves to prevent premature movement of a back-up door into position against the trailing face of the last module as the apparatus moves over the cotton modules from the leading edge of the first module toward the trailing end of the last module. The electric eyes also permits the fast movement of the apparatus up to the leading face of the first module then slow movement during the dispersing and feeding operation.
By use of the automatic controls, the cotton module feeding apparatus can be utilized more efficiently in a time effective manner with the minimum need for the involvement of operators along with the reduction of the possibility of human error in controlling the various functioning elements of the system.